


The Day Is Gone

by JohnTheRevelator



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abel Teller - Freeform, F/M, Jax Teller - Freeform, Mentions of Bobby, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, mentions of opie winston, reader as opie's sister, thomas teller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTheRevelator/pseuds/JohnTheRevelator
Summary: Jax needs you after a tough day.





	The Day Is Gone

You looked at your phone as you drove down the 18 heading back home from Stockton. Jax should have called by now letting you know he was home and you could bring the boys back, but of course, you hadn’t heard from him all day. He did this a lot, asking you to watch the kids or take them out for a while, knowing you would say yes because deep down you were in love with him, no matter how much you insisted he was like a brother to you.

You knew he loved you too, being Opie’s twin, you reminded him of his best friend more than anyone else.   
God you missed him.   
It was true what they said about twins, even fraternal ones, when he died you felt it before you were ever even told.   
Lyla moved back in to Opie’s house shortly after he died and the two of you settled into a sort of dysfunctional family unit. Mom/Step mom and Aunt/Step aunt raising a family.   
Once Tara was killed, you spent more and more time with Thomas and Abel too.

These days, most nights they stayed with you. Five kids under one roof was not easy, but between you and Lyla, you managed. It worked out more than it didn’t.

 

You looked in your rear view into your backseat, peering at the sweet little blonde faces smiling back at you. You loved them as if they were your own, you could never imagine a life without them, and you secretly feared Jax would meet and marry someone new one day who would take over the role as mommy and leave you lost and feeling empty without these two sweet angels to take care of.   
The thought ate at you more and more lately but you stuffed it down.   
This wasn’t about romance, this wasn’t about finding the love that was there in front of you all along, this wasn’t a fairy tale, this was about taking care of family, cause that’s what Jackson Teller was…. Family.

 

You decided to pass by Jax’s on the way to tour house to see if he was home, and lo and behold there was his Dyna sitting in the driveway. You huffed and fought back the urge to cuss in front of the little parrot in the back, Abel, as you pulled in the drive.

You unbuckled Abel from his seat and unclipped Thomas’ carseat altogether, removing it from the car and carrying him up the drive while Abel held your hand.

The door was unlocked so you let yourself in, calling for Jax as you walked into the living room.

He was sitting there, doubled over with his hands on his head, sobbing quietly.

“Daddy?” Abel softly spoke and you realized you needed to distract the small child.   
You set Thomas’ carrier down and kneeled in front of Abel.

“Hey buddy, you wanna go pick out some coloring pages for us to color together? Me you and Daddy can all color! How does that sound?” you asked him and he jumped up and down with glee, running to his room to gather the books and crayons.

Thomas was sound asleep as you settled into the couch beside your friend.

“Hey…” you spoke softly, touching his shoulder as he sniffed, “What is it?” you asked and he looked at you with tear stained cheeks.

“Bobby. Marks shot him….” Jax croaked and you gasped.

Jax hung his head again and you immediately wrapped your arm around him pulling him to you and he hugged you back, wailing into your shoulder for a moment while you rubbed his back reassuringly.

“I’ll bring the boys back to Ope’s tonight,” you whispered and Jax pulled away from your grip, “No… Please don’t leave. Stay here with them…. With me…” his sad eyes said everything you needed to know.

Whether it was friend love, family love, or honest to God true love, he needed you and didn’t want you to go. You didn’t want to either.

You nodded back to him, “Sure. I’m here. I’ll stay,” you said as he leaned back into you and you pressed a kiss into the top of his head.

It didn’t matter where the two of you stood, you knew you’d always be there for him and the boys, and he’d always let you.


End file.
